A different route for the Naruto future
by The3rdJewelOfMysteriousness
Summary: Alternative ending for Naruto, my way.
1. Intro

_**Shinobi Generations**_ is my version of Naruto the Next Generation.

Everything happened exactly the same up until the 4th Great Ninja war. I've been thinking of it making it go its' own way after the Pein Arc because just recently I saw in Boruto/canon that Konohagakure rebuilt is in a crater(remembering that arc). In my version, it's level-ground like before the attack. Anyway, this isn't really a "fanfic" but I wanted to write all of this here.

I'm pretty sure you can guess my thoughts on what Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot did to the series's ending. Though it's not really "ended" because there's a next generation show going on. As much how I'm salty about how it all went down, I decided to focus on something more positive...still rant about it honestly from time to time...

Remember: the ships are different as well as the events before the next generation kids were born. I am also trying to stick close to the manga plot and not rely my evidence on fillers. If you like what happened in canon I'd advise you to not read any further. You've been warned.

Don't have what went differently in the war but I decided Madara and the Ten tails were the final villains. I kinda want to still add Kaguya and the rest of the Otsutsuki members but they'll most likely not appear until the next generation. Events from "The Last" film by Studio Pierrot did not happen. Hinata didn't marry Naruto, she married Sasuke. Sakura (finally) moved on! Naruto made the changes he said he would. Sasuke stays in Konohagakure. Team Taka lives with him in the Uchiha district. The Hyuuga clan aren't separated by Main and Branch anymore. Neji is made clan leader with Hinata as counselor. Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato are bizzare but good uncles to the kids. Gai is not in a wheelchair and Yamato never became Orochimaru's "supervisor".

Everything is still kinda old school like before, so there's none of the technology that you see in Boruto. Shino isn't an academy teacher, and I can tell you I wasn't happy how he was being treated as a pushover. Take the Aburame clan more seriously, 'kay?

 _I own nothing. All characters mentioned in this part are created by Kishimoto._


	2. Hokage Naruto

**Naruto as Hokage**

Shortly after the 4th War, Naruto starts working to reach Chunin because he had to become one, then Jounin, before being able to be Hokage. Sasuke didn't go to jail but he was forbidden to leave the village for punishment. So the 5th Hokage with the help of the Hyuuga clan leader put a seal like the Hyuuga branch members. Naruto vowed to his friend that he will abolish it as soon he becomes Hokage.

Eventually Naruto finally realized why Sasuke did what he did. He then supported Sasuke's belief.

After becoming the Hokage, Naruto changed: (so far, in the series)

.End legal practice on juinjutsu(making it punishable for Hyuugas to brand curse marks on its' own members)

.Made sure the Hyuuga clan was officially united under one house as equals

.Abolished making child soldiers(in other words: stop learning to slay at a young age)

.Extended the length of time at the Academy for students which focused towards basic education than ninja skills

.Opened therapy programs and adoption system to make sure no orphan or child grows up alone or abused

.Brought light to the village that the Uchiha clan was victimized by Konohagakure's ways

.Reserved an area for the Uchiha clan's new growth

.Ended the foundation that Danzo lead(after finding other jobs for its' members)

.Negotiated with the smaller villages

.Allied with Team Taka

.Sent Orochimaru to prison ASAP.

Kakashi never became Hokage, so Naruto's the 6th.


	3. For Sakura

**Sakura's conclusion-My way**  
After the 4th Great war, Sasuke had to accept punishment, preventing Sakura to confess her love for him. Naruto realized her sorrow and had comforted her. Someone else saw her sorrow: Rock Lee. Eventually, Sakura and Lee's relationship developed to a point in taking it to the next level.

Naruto already knew she had been interacting with Lee more often and seen her happier than before. Her happiness was his happiness. He was also busy checking in to Sasuke's whereabouts who was under custody. After Sakura and Lee's engagement announced, Sakura privately talked to Naruto to say "Thank you" for all he had done for her and that their friendship will be cherished always.

Naruto wasn't heartbroken when attending the wedding because he wanted both Sakura and Lee to be happy together. In fact, he supported them. Back when Sakura was dating Lee, Naruto was still a regular at Ichiraku and developed a relationship of his own with Ayame due to seeing her more often. Ayame was going to be the next owner of Ichiraku.

Lee was a very kind and supportive husband to Sakura, especially when she got pregnant with all of her mood swings. Sakura did get adjusted to living with Lee's overly youthful life 24/7 sooner than she thought. She became Naruto's first advisor after he became Hokage. She then leads the Konohagakure's Medical-nin Team. Happily married to the Green Beast Taijutsu master and has a lovely daughter.


	4. Father headcanons

OK it's annoying on how Boruto has portrayed Naruto and Sasuke as fathers. My versions they are good fathers.

 **Naruto**

. He tries his best give the best for his kids because he knows what it's like to be an orphan which sucks. He wants to let them know that he'll always be there for them.

. Naruto also reminds them how lucky they are to be living in a peaceful era and to not take what they have for granted.

. No matter how busy he can get as Hokage, he spares at least ONE hour to spend time with them. Even tries to fit in TWO hours. If he's in a real pinch, he'll use a shadow clone do his work.

. Anytime he's present for his kid's match, he cheers them on, despite it can be embarrassing for them.

. He teaches them to never give up.

. He won't tolerate his kids putting down on others or being ungrateful to/not acknowledging other people's actions. He'd have a serious talk with them about it.

. He doesn't mind being goofy with his kids and if they paint on his hokage rock #1 dad, he's proud. In fact, he even helps them paint.

 **Sasuke**

. He never favors one over the other despite one might be more naturally talented than the other.

. He teaches them to be aware about the bigger picture of being a ninja, that it's not all about being special but there's very hard things about being a ninja as well.

. He's not that fond of his kids goofing off, but he still accepts who they are.

. Like Naruto, he'd remind them to be grateful for living in a more hopeful and peaceful time than his generation has.

. He'd give them much affection and love and to let them know they can talk to him when something's bothering them.


	5. New system

Naruto changed the education system for the academy:

Kids start at age 5 or 6 but it's not learning to be ninjas. Instead they learn the basic education like practiced in public schools.

The closest thing they do related to ninja is taijutsu but that's part of their P.E.

They're taken outdoors a lot so they can really connect to the elements.

Age 7 or 8 comes history especially about Konoha and the world around them. The facts about chakra is taught. Their already learned education gets more complex but they still work on the basic knowledge they've learned before.

It's not just learning from one level to the next where they stop practicing the past ones.

Ages 6

. beginners education

. beginners p.e.

. outdoors

Age 7 & 8

. beginners education

. standard education

. beginners p.e.

. standard p.e.

. chakra learning

. outdoors

. history learning

Ages 9+

. beginners education+p.e.

. standard education+p.e.

. beginners education

. standard education

. chakra learning

. history learning

. outdoors

. learn their home/village history

At age 13 the adults of the academy, council(including the Hokage) choose which students are/aren't suit to become ninja, but it's not forced if the student or parents oppose against their decision. Instead, they sit down and talk about it until a they have a suitable conclusion for both sides.

Ninja or not they still attend the academy together, but only a couple classes long. They're also in a different part of the building separated from the other academy students. Both ninja and non-ninja continue to work together to prevent segregation in the working-classes.

Those who become ninja become Genin rank and put on a team. They'll learn to do ninjutsu, teamwork, tools handling, self defense techniques (in case they face danger; you never know), spend nights outside the village(with their team sensei), take day-long missions that are only within their country, and learn more knowledge about the Shinobi world. Genins aren't trained to 'slay' but they can learn that their defense can be offense as well.

At least two years after, they can enter the Chunin exams. There are some changes since its past generation:

. no preliminaries rounds

. candidates pass as a team

. passing requires teamwork

. passing also depends heavily on interactions/behavior with others

. writing test

. solo demonstration of skill

. one fight is against another team like theirs (genins)

. one fight is against an elite team

. one fight is against a solo elite

. one fight is against that own teams' sensei*

* the order of these trials is random so it's not the exact same for every team.

. Not all candidates start the exams at the same location

. If a team doesn't pass, they are informed why they didn't pass and to improve it by next year

. Only family of candidates are allowed to watch besides the council, Hokage, and senseis

It takes even longer to become a Jounin and can be taken solo. Passing is also individual.


	6. Kunoichis

I've added what happens with Sakura with the previous chapters. Here's some brief info about the other women we know(and love).

Ino takes over the role as head of the Yamanaka clan. She eventually marries Choji and even after marriage, she remains her clan's leader. She doesn't really change from canon except marrying a different man and had more than one child.

Tenten was honing her skills and began to be an instructor of ninja weapons at the academy. Naruto assigned her to become the village's ninja tools shop owner. Although in a time of peace, ninjas still need to buy/replace/renew their tools and scrolls. She becomes well known for her impressive skills on ninja weapons.

Hinata decides to truly focus more on making changes to her clan, which made it easier to get over her crush on Naruto. Her parenting style isn't Kushina-like; she's mainly calm but can get strict.

Hanabi didn't have much quarrels about the Hyuuga clan's authorities decision of having Neji become clan head. This did give her the opportunity to become a team sensei. (THIS is nothing related to the Boruto version. YES I know she is a sensei there, but she also seemed to be next Hyuuga leader) Minus the fillers, she could've been going to the academy or home-schooled. Eventually in relationship with Konohamaru.

Kurenai becomes a council member for the Academy, who helps decide on who or who doesn't become a ninja. She is also sometimes an assistant during classes.

Hana (Kiba's older sister) still works as a veterinarian and a member of Konohagakure's medical nin team. She helps run the therapy programs.

Tsunade and Shizume do pretty much similar before except Tsunade is retired from Hokage. They run the therapy programs and Shizume is an active medical nin.

Moegi eventually becomes a team sensei. Possibly in relationship with Udon and becomes friends with Hanabi during their jounin and sensei training.(I'm not sure if there's such a thing, but oh well)

Temari married Shikamaru but is also an ambassador of Sunakagakure. She works with Naruto, like her husband.

Kauri is like Temari, but is a diplomat for Kumokagakure. She's aware of the Hyuuga clan's views on her hometown. Despite her fiery personality, she hopes to make peace with them; especially to Neji. Married Kiba and has a son with him.

I don't know what I have for Karin...yet. Her crush on Sasuke did fade. Maybe since she's an Uzumaki, she can form good bonding with Naruto.

 _I don't have a problem with the idea of them being housewives. I was how they were being treated. It felt like they were being ignored or that they didn't seem to grow into their full potential like we hoped before; Tenten doesn't seem to be a legendary kunoichi like she want to, Hinata went back on her ninja way even though she said she would, we don't know if Temari is still involved with affairs of the Sand but it doesn't seem like it. Characters belong to Kishimoto._


End file.
